Anything But Coincidence
by DancesWithRainbows
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto will cross paths for the first time since they started highschool together 2 yrs ago. What kind of relationship will develop when Sexuality discoverys, Cutting episodes, and OLD scars are in play.... and what will this year hold for the?
1. Prolouge

~ Prolouge ~

Naruto's POV

It was early morning when I finally awoke to the buzzing from my alarm clock that echoed in my head as I opened my eyes. I climbed out from beneath the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, feet falling over to touch the cold floor slightly jarring me from the still half sleeping state I was in. I sat there still for several moments before I finally stood up and moved through my bedroom to the door leading out of the room and headed towards the restroom to wash up and ready myself for the long day that awaited me. It was the first day back to school, my junior year of high school, mere months before I would be turning 17. Once cleaned up and dress I walked towards the door, grabbing my bag and throwing it over my shoulder as I passed it laying on the floor. I placed my hand on the handle and turned it, letting the light hit me in the face as I opened it. The light was so bright it blinded me for a quick moment as it opened completely and I headed on my way. As I walked down the street I realized it had been almost a year since I walked out that door. As I made my way down the road to school things seemed the same though I barely took notice of it, or perhaps took it for granted would be the better choice of words. I made my way quietly until I at last I caught sight of my school building in the distance.

I slowly approached the gates step by step, seeing an endless sea of students filling the sidewalk and entrance to the gates as they hurried their way inside. As I made my way towards the crowd I had no idea how this year could change me, or my life in ways that I never thought possible. It would be filled with new people and experiences beyond what I imagined.


	2. First Sighting

~ Chapter 1: First Sighting ~

It was the first day of school, and Naruto was about to see his friends for the first time in over a week. Sakura, his closest friend, had been visiting family and working on her over-the-summer school project so he hadn't seen her in like 2 weeks. They had met when they were about 9 or 10 yrs old and had grown into close friends over the years. She was the first friend he ran into when he approached the school gates, he waved to her and yelled aloud "Sakura CHAN!!!!" as he ran in her direction. When he stood beside her they barely exchanged a hello and a friendly smile before an arm wrapped around Naruto neck and tugged hard, it was Kiba with Shikamaru trailing behind him. They had become friends at the start of freshmen year. Kiba was a loud, rowdy sort of character; but had been an entertaining and very loyal friend as was Shikamaru though he usually was more quite and kept to himself whenever possible. He was a strange kind of guy who usually like to avoid conflict and just relax and watch the clouds float by. Suddenly one more join the crowd as Ino, Sakuras best gal pal, came up to her. They spent a few moments sharing brief recaps on summer time moments before they all turned around and headed towards their lockers, which were all in the same hallway. The warning bell rang and the students slowly began to scatter, eventually the group of friends broke apart, and made their way to class as well.

Hour by hour the day pressed on, each class was pretty slow and quiet. They were not much more then teacher introductions, welcoming the students back to school, and revealing whatever new students may have been mixed into the student body this term. The day went by fairly quickly until the day was already half over, and it was finally time for lunch as Naruto made his way towards the cafeiteria to find his friends. He first saw Kiba as he made his way down the hallway as he then wrapped his arm around his neck and pulled him close and happily said "Hey buddy, ready to hit the lunch line?" Naruto smiled at the headlock as they often did to eachother as Kiba jarred his head a little side to side as they walked down the hall. He let go of Naruto and looked in amazment at what they saw when they enter the threshold. "AWSOME" :; they both said, nearly in unison with eachother as they saw they had a sign posted reminding them that the school had decided on a great menu for the first day as a welcome back and a celebration for this year was to be the first with a graduating class. The old school was to small to contain the whole district of students so this new on was built but the school began with freshman alone, allowing the others to continue and finish at the same school. So in light of this they were serving a special dessert … Strawberry Short Cake!!

Naruto wore a chessy grin as he picked up his piece of cake, Naruto LOVED sweets and this was his favorite. After working his way through the lunch line he picked up his tray once he reached the end and walked over towards the table where his friends were gathered. Sakura and Ino were in a living chatter with smiles and dramatic hand gestures as they discussed the normal girl chatter that follows summer, how and where they spent their break and the boys they had seen or met. He rolled his eyes as he approached while they were discussing a boy Ino had seen on vacation, the giggles and swooning was enough to make him wanna go study. "Girls…" he mumbled under his breath as he rounded the table to sit down beside kiba, who was right behind him. Kiba let out a nice laugh as he looked at Naruto, hearing his grumbled response his response to the girls love sick boy talk.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the topic they discussed and just said "How troublesome don't you girls ever talk about anything else but cloths and boys?" He then had an almost worried look on his normally calm face as he saw the daggers the girls shot in his direction. Naruto and Kiba laughed as they saw his reaction to their death glares. As conversations, laughter, and the occasion arm punch flew non stop until the bell rang signaling that Lunch hour was nearly over. Everybody tossed their trash and sat back down to chat for their remaining time. Sakura Look over to Naruto and said "So… what do u have next hour?" Naruto pulled his schedule from his pocket and gave it a glance before looking back to her and replying "Oh I have History…. How bout you guys??" He then addressed group asking what everyone else had. Sakura and Ino both had Gym class, Shikamaru answered by saying he had AP Math, finally Kiba looked up from his schedule and said he had a Math class as well. Naruto dropped his head in misery at the thought of having his least favorite, and frankly his WORST, class without any friends for study partners.

The bell rang again to dismiss the students from lunch, everybody grabbed their bags as they headed to the door. They waved to each other as the group spilt up each heading off to their own classes. Naruto made his way down the hallway, approaching his dreaded history classroom with each depressed step. He made his way into the classroom, slinking into the chair he chose at the back of the classroom. He sat there leaning back in his chair sighing in discontent with closed eyes, as he thought of the hard endless miserable hours he would be facing in this room. He sat there alone in his misery while the rest of the class was gathered in groups of their friends chatting while they waiting for the teacher to arrive and start class. His thoughts of almost childish self pity from having the class all alone without his ANY of his friends was disrupted by the sound of the chair in front of him. He sat back up in his chair to catch sight of the person making the noise, wondering who it was. To see who was also not a part of the loud, friendly, and familiar chatter when he caught sight of the guy in front of him with dark black hair in an unusual spiked style that he couldn't recall ever seeing before. As if on cue the teacher entered the classroom only a few long lasting moments later, disrupting the sudden and short lived daze he had fallen into. Class went by surprisingly quickly, as did the rest of the day. Naruto sighed in relief as the bell rang ending the last class of the day. Naruto stood up from his seat only to bend down to grab his bag and head towards the door and into the door where he found Kiba yelling to grab his attention "Hey Naruto… OVER HERE!!" Naruto caught sight of him and headed down the hallway towards where he was as Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru had also gathered at the main door waiting for him.

As they let the chatter fly about the new year and teachers they steped outside walking towards the main gate as Naruto was a little distracted when he saw the boy from his history class walking alone towards the gate in a complete calm as if he was the only one there. Sakura noticed his lack of attention and asked 'Naruto… are you ok" He looked back to her then back towards the boy and asked her 'Hey Sakura…. Who is that??" He asked as he briefly pointed in the dark haired boys direction. She let her eyes wander a bit through the crowd of students before she caught sight of who he meant she then lightly hit his arm and said "Naruto…. don't you know that's Uchiha Sasuke, one of the top ranked students in the school" She said, clearly sounding like she knew what she was talking about. It wasn't very shocking she and Ino usually knew the dish of almost everyone in the school. Naruto kept looking in his direction as he started asking "I've got History with him but I've never seen him in class before." By the end of his question he was looking back to his pink haired young friend as she then said "Well I think he usually takes a lot of AP course but I heard AP History was filled really quickly this term…. He must have been placed in normal History due to lack of space in the AP class" Naruto kept walking absent mindedly as he saw the boy vanish from sight as he then returned from his thoughts to his friends. Sakura looked at him and asked "Why do you ask?" Naruto just shrugged and said "just curious I guess" was all he said as they spilt up to each head home for the day.


	3. First Words

Authors Notes

Ok, its time for some notes on my fanfiction. This if you haven't been able to tell or not so far is my FIRST fanfiction. I want it to turn out nice so I choose Naruto my favorite anime, and NaruSasu my favorite pairing hoping it would draw out better results. Their My FAV in all of anime and there WILL BE no bashing my work just cause of the anime, pairing, or that their both boys. If you have boylove BACK TRACK NOW. I wanna thank my friend Alyssa AKA Sasuke for her input, advice, input, and support in my writing. She has her own amazing stories and AMVs your need to check out. Her fanfics, videos, and friendship has helped SOOO much.

**THANK YOU BLUE HAIR FOR BEING MY MUSE!!!!!!**

**I also wanna say thankyou to her Naru help as well for her input as well. Your both awesome and I look forward for the next chapter in YOUR fanfic.**

**( Highschool Story: senior Year Its in my favs)**

**This story has thus far been inspired by many animes, amvs, doujinshis, songs, and some novels as well….. If you can spot the influences or references u get a big yummy PRETEND COOKIE!!!! …….ON TO THE STORY!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Chapter 2: First Words ~

The school had slowly, but surely, slowed down from the excitement of summer ending and school beginning again. The days had gone by one at a time, repeating an endless cycle for the first few weeks of school. The highlight of his school day was lunch when he gathered with his friends, while the low point was his worst and most hated class with Uchiha Sasuke. The boy had managed to anger, frustrate, and drain him more and more with each passing day. He had come to the conclusion that while Sasuke seemed to be a quiet loner, he also seemed very cocky and hell bent on getting a rise out of him on a regular basis though he couldn't conclude a single reason as to why.

Another week of school begun, the normal pace took hold as he entered the front gates of the school. Naruto got up beside Sakura as she was rummaging through her bag looking for notes. Naruto smiled, almost mockingly at her desperate search, "Good Morning" Sakura glanced up at her blonde haired friends smile. With a clear amount of sarcasm she said "Oh yea its great" as she returned to her search and said "I woke up late this morning, forgot one of my books, AND I've got a test today that I cant find my notes for" Naruto laughed lightly as he looked at her and said "Oh don't worry so much, the years just begun…. Besides your one of the smartest people I know" Sakura looked back with a relaxing smile and said "Thanks Naruto" As they headed inside he noticed the source of most of his anger these days, Uchiha Sasuke heading inside up ahead of them in the crowd. As if feeling eyes on him he glanced back and threw Naruto a mocking smile.

Naruto clenched his fist at his side as he saw the teasing smile thrown in his direction. Sakura looked at her friend and could see his fists clenched, turning white from blood being cut off to his fingers. She looked up to his face and asked "Naruto, are you ok?" Clenching his teeth he remained silent ad he continued letting his frustration roll off him in waves. Sakura once again asked his is he was ok as she placed her hand on his shoulder. His face slowly began to relax in response to her touch. He thought to himself about how she always did have a way of calming him down, he left his thoughts to turn back to her and said in a shaky voice "I'm ok… he just makes me SOOO" He ended is statement by gritting his teeth.

Sakura looks at her friend with her hand still on his shoulder as she smiled and said "try not to get so worked up… you'll only make yourself sick" He smiled at her and sighed, he knew she was right cause it had happened in the past once or twice. He would let stress get him so worked up that he would make himself physically sick. The echoing sound of locker doors brought him from his thoughts as he slugged Kibas arm lightly as he playfully snuck up behind him and laughed at his started reaction. The day like every one before it since school began went by an hour at a time. As dragged on Naruto groaned near the end of lunch when he reliazed History was next. Shikamaru looked at him and said "come on it cant be THAT bad can it?" His face went void of doubt as he saw Naruto turn to face him with his drained expression. He had been dealing with Sasuke since school began. Ino then smiled and said in a joking manner "Maybe your stressed cause u like him Hmm?" Naruto felt a blush come over his face and his voice staggered and stuttered as he denied it and voiced his opinion of her statement to be ridiculous. His friend all stared at his stammering and laughed at him, he sighed relief and calmed down as he heard the bell. He grabbed his bag and stood up from the table and Ino smiled and though a fading laugh as she said "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to get you so worked up" He smiled to say it was ok as they all headed off to their next class.

He entered the classroom and sat down at him desk taking out his notebook and pencil to get ready for class. Just then his attention caught by Sasuke walking towards him to his place in the desk in front of his. As he came closer, before sitting down, he looked at Naruto and in a cocky tone said " Hey there dobe" Naruto blushed as he suddenly felt his hands fumble and drop his pencil. Sasukes smirk grew slightly wider as he saw this and just turned away and sat down in his seat. Naruto stood up and sat back in his seat a bit of an upset expression on his face at Sasuke for making his fumble like an idiot all time. He seemed to always make a fool of him and embarrass him constantly. He even seemed to get jittery or angry from the mere sight of him or sound of his name.

Naruto would sit there in his seat drifting in an out of a personal daze til the bell brought him back to reality. He shook his head trying to shake himself out of this stupper he'd been in for the last week or two. He stood up and grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder and hurried past sasuke, out the classroom door, and down the hall to the main door where he headed outside to wait for his friends.

Standing outside near the gate waiting for his friends as usual he suddenly saw Sasuke approaching to main door from inside the school. On a sudden whim he decided he just wanted to get out of there so he turned around and headed out the gate and down the street towards his apt. When he finally rounded the corner onto his street, where he saw his apt building come into view. He let out a sigh as if he had escaped something and was now safe. He headed towards a tall building made of old worn out discolored brick with large panel windows. It wasn't anything special, just another large-scale old industrial building converted into loft apartments. Naruto walked up 3 flights of stairs and headed inside of his apartment. It was a simple three-sectioned loft apartment: bedroom, bathroom, and everything else.

He headed inside with his hand hooked on his school bag, dragging it across the floor behind him, finally letting it go as he walked into his kitchen area. He walked over to the sink and shook his head hard, like he had water in his ears before reaching up for a glass in the dull worn cabinets. He quickly filled it with water from the sink and downed it in an instant. He set it down on the counter before he rounded the corner out of his kitchen and made his way through the living open living space towards his bedroom. He just wandered into his bedroom, tossing his jacket onto the floor before letting himself fall down onto his bed. He just layed there with her eyes closed for several minutes before letting his eyes slowly drift open to stare at the ceiling. He just laid there in a comfortable silence as he felt his breath calm and become stead. He had pratically run out the school gate in a panic at the sight of him, of Sasuke. He thought to himself about the weeks that had passed so far since school began, since He had first become aware of Sasukes presence. He thought over and over, wondering why at the mere sight of him he felt stressed or upset. The stress that had been building in him for weeks was getting to him, he felt so tired before he fell asleep he spoke aloud to himself. "Why….why does he make me feel so crazy?" That was all he spoke to himself in that empty room before he fell asleep.


	4. First Kiss

~ Chapter 3: First Kiss ~

Sleep avoided and escaped him as he tossed and turned all night until his eyes blinked open a few times before staying open. He raised his head up and looked around and realized it was morning already, very early morning in fact. He normally didn't wake up for at least another hour but he couldn't seem to sleep much and found himself feeling very awake. Naruto looked around and realized he had fallen asleep at the small table in the main living space he used to eat and often study at. Taking a look at himself, he realized he had fallen asleep in his cloths from yesterday. He stood up and quickly took a shower and got dressed in new cloths before grabbing his school bag and rushing out the door for school.

He took his time walking to school seeing as how it was so early, he smiled as he took notice of how peaceful and quiet the morning was, seeing as how the sidewalk by the school was so empty and void of students. It wasn't much of a surprise. After all, he had arrived over an hour before most students normally did. It being so early and quiet he decided, rather then go back home, he'd just go inside. He may as well make himself comfortable and just study in the library. As he headed inside he took notice of the almost chilling sounds made upon his entrance. The doors creaking and slamming closed behind him and the pounding of each step he took, sounds that normally went unnoticed and concealed by the noise of the many students that usually filled the school by the time he would arrive.

He made his way down the hallway past what seemed to be an endless line of lockers before coming to the library for his much needed history studies. He could use some extra studies in that area since he'd been struggling since the year began. He sighed in relief as he entered the large school library, as he hadn't been completely sure if it would be unlocked this early. It was just as quiet in the library as the rest of the school, seemed like he was the only one here already, just as he figured. He made his way to the back of the library and sat down at a small study table where he would spend nearly a half hour quietly reading his text book and taking down notes. At some point he would become aware of there being someone else in the library, believing it must have been a teacher, he ignored it and went back to his work. Eventually a shadow would come to be cast itself over him before he finally lifted his head. When he did, he would find Uchiha Sasuke standing just a few feet from him. They were both instantly startled, lost in a momentary stare of shock and surprise at the sight of each other waiting for somebody to speak.

Naruto shook his head clear of his momentary daze just as Sasuke looked at him and spoke with a calm tone of surprise, "Oh, I didn't think anybody was here yet" Naruto blinked a time or two before looking back to his book as he replied by saying "yea well I wouldn't be except I couldn't sleep so I came in early. I thought I'd come in here for a while." Sasuke simply blinked, smiled with closed eyes, and pulled his bag off his shoulder a bit as he took a step toward the table. As he stepped up to the edge of the table he asked "Mind if sit here" as he motioned to the other chair across from Narutos. He held back the urge to give a smile he couldn't explain. Almost as if he feared Sasuke could read his uneasiness just nodded his head as he replied with a clean cut "Sure."

After flashing a slight smile that went unnoticed by Naruto, due to his nose in a textbook, Sasuke dropped his bag beside the chair then proceeded to reach inside for a textbook of his own. They would sit there in a long silence, during which, Naruto would look up every so often to steal a glance of the one across from him. His glance was noticed at one point, not knowing what to do or say he simply stood up and walked away with a random excuse of needed a book

. He turned into a section several rows away that put him deeper into the library. He leaned against the shelf calming himself with a heavy sigh as he collected his thoughts before he again wondered what was the matter with him. Once calmed he realized he had unintentionally ended up in the section he needed for a reference book for another class. He remember his quick mentioned excuse and how stupid he'd look if he returned to the table empty handed so he turned to face the shelf to find the reference book need from the section.

He thumbed through the spines of several books with his fingertip before he looked above him to find the book he needed which seemed to be out of reach. After reaching high above him to no avail he got up on his toes to try again. Naruto stretched his arm up straining to reach before an arm came out of nowhere and reached the book he was after. He was startled and shocked as he then spun around to look beside him where he saw Sasuke coming down from a small stepstool. Naruto looked at Sasuke and the smile he wore with a stunned, slightly frozen expression. Sasuke ended Narutos short mental wandering when he held out the book for him and said "here you go…. You needed this right?" Naruto simple didn't know what to say except thank you before reaching for the book and feeling his hand touch the top of Sasuke which made suddenly made him hope he didn't look as flushed as he felt. He suddenly moved his hand to the book and pulled it from Sasukes hands as he said "Thanks for the help" before he suddenly moved past him and quickly headed back to their study space as if pretending his flushed feeling never happened. Sasuke was left behind alone as Naruto approached the table they had been at earlier and laid the book down on the table before holding his hand on his forehead before he once again mentally question why he seemed so on edge when Sasuke was around.

Much to Narutos surprise, before he could answer his unspoken question to himself, he suddenly felt something come up close behind him that made him sudden freeze on contact. The presence behind him pressed up against his back. Before he could turn around to see who it was he instantly felt a warm breath on his neck and heard a low whisper in his ear "No need to be shy."

Naruto then spun around and practically threw himself into the shelf beside them that ran along behind their table and chairs. He just looked at him with a flushed face he couldn't completely conceal and stuttered out "Sa-Sasuke, geez don't sneak up on me li-like that you scared me death." Sasuke just put both his hands up and stepped towards him with a sneaky smile as he said sarcastically "Oh I'm sorry, my mistake…" Sasuke looked right at him and just flashed a sexy smirk as he step right in front of Naruto. Sasuke quickly raised a hand to gently hold his chin between his fingers, and without giving Naruto time to react to this situation he leaned in and instantly pressed his lips onto Narutos. He held a shocked and stunned expression. He looked at the Sasukes eyes that were closed before his drifted shut as well. They just stood there in a silent frozen moment together.

**Authors Notes**

I've decided from now on to put my notes at the END of each chapter so as to avoid the wanting to comment of things before u read them and give them away. I'm sure we all got at least ONE spoiler from that title huh?? : )

Anyway… I used the library idea partly inspired by the FAMED library scenes from Becca Amon's FF Spiral Falling but mainly as a reasonable area they would be that early and have a chance of being alone. This is the first step towards their relationship for this Fanfic. AGAIN please don't be to harsh on me this IS my first fanfic and for reasons I don't feel like explaining cause it'd take to long I never really ever wrote papers in high school so I don't have much experience writing I just sort of write it as it comes out of my head. Perhaps I'll try and fix that for the sequel that I may do for this. Im hoping to maybe leave a ending open enough for a sequel. I again must thank my friend Alyssa AKA my Sasuke bishy Wifey Brother… UCHICEST!! LOL

Also I forgot to mention another person My friend Kit or as I call her KPT… inside joke. She has pushed me to not cave into my Writers clock and has given me advice and input for FF writing…. THANKS WIFEY!!! Yes I have more then one wifey I have like 11 or 13 currently… I'm a whore to sue me LOL

I also wanna thank my few other friends that have read it and my FIRST reviewer (other then you Sasuke)

Thanks and I hope you like this chapter…and stay tuned for more

LOVE YOU ALL,

Ita-kun


	5. First Yearning

~ Chapter 4: First Shock ~

Naruto was standing there in the hallway with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed up against the top of his locker. He just stood there for several moments in a way that looked as if he fell asleep right there, standing up. Many thoughts and feelings ran through him in a mad dash. The peace from earlier was soon forgotten as the noise of students entering the building came forth. He eventually turned around and slid down to the floor letting his back lean against his locker, his eyes still closed. As he sat there, shutting out everything around him, he drifted back to the memories of earlier that morning, he hadn't really processed much of it at all….. until now.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_Naruto was motionless as Sasuke held his face and kissed him there in the library, his back pressed up against the shelf he had stumbled into from the shock of his whispers moments before. He felt Sasuke place his hand on Narutos hip, running his fingertips up a little along his side under his shirt. Sasuke then tilted his head, moving Narutos head along with his, as their kiss grew slightly more intense._

_Naruto was a bit stunned yet in some way happy with this though he couldn't understand why. He had been angry and frustrated every time he came in contact with Sasuke, yet he knew he also had some strange feeling that made him continue to look his way and let his taunts get to him. Sasuke slowed his kiss and with one final kiss on Narutos lower lip he pulled away and just looked at Naruto with a pleased smirk. Naruto couldn't say anything at all, he was dumbfounded as Sasuke backed away and grabbed his stuff almost as if nothing had happened._

_ After putting his books in his bag, Sasuke stepped back towards where Naruto was still frozen in place. He lightly touched Narutos face and smiled as he said " See you around Dobe" Sasuke held his smile as he threw his bag on his shoulder headed around the corner to leave the library as the students were just arriving._

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

Naruto was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts by a voice, one that at first he failed to recognize as Sakuras voice. Naruto lifted his head suddenly and looked up beside him to see Sakura with a subtle concern on her face as she called his name again and asked, "Are you ok…. you don't look so good." Naruto eventually replied in an unsure tone of voice, trying to assure Sakura that he was fine. Naruto looked at her and said "Its just been a rough morning… but I'll be ok." He bent down to pick up his bag and wandered away down the hall, clearly not ready to talk about whatever was on his mind. As Naruto slowly dragged his feet down the hall his mind raced with thoughts of the events that morning as he wondered how and why it happened. He looked up from him wandering thoughts and felt his own eyes widen as he caught sight of Sasuke not far ahead of him. Not really knowing why, Naruto took off towards a nearby restroom and ran inside.

As soon as he closed the door he slowly walked towards the sink and turned on some cold water. He held his hands under the running water and splashed a little on his face, as if trying to wash away his confusion. After grabbing a paper towel from the wall beside him he pressed it to his face and held it there, soaking up the majority of the water before wiping it dry. After tossing the towel in the trash he leaned over the sink counter, supported by his hands on the edge of the counter, and just sighed. He whispered words aloud to himself, " I cant believe that happened… and even more so that….I think I kinda liked it"

Naruto failed to notice he wasn't alone anymore until somebody was right up behind whispering with a seductive tone in his ear "So, you DID like it." Naruto lifted his head suddenly and turned around to see Sasuke standing there behind him. He tried to speak, unsure if intended to deny it or not as he stumbled all over his words. Sasuke smirked at Narutos clear embarrassment before he placed his hand on Narutos face. Sasuke ran his fingers down his cheek before gripping his jaw a bit attacking his lips with a strong sense of aggression. Sasuke backed Naruto up a few steps into the sink counter before deepening the kiss and wrapping one arm around behind his waist. Naruto was stunned but without thinking, he let his new found feelings take over as he opened his mouth and kissed Sasuke back just as fiercely as Sasukes arm hooked around his waist.

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto and smirked as he saw Naruto welcoming the contact. Naruto lightly sucked on his lower lip as Sasuke slipped his tongue in his quivering mouth. Their kiss continued until the warning bell rang, and as if looking for an excuse, Naruto broke the kiss suddenly. He reached down for his bag, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke as he said "We're gonna be late." That was all he said before all quickly running out into the hall, following the crowd heading to their classes.

Naruto headed inside for his first class and after he sat down, immediately letting his mind wander for most of the period. He just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke, the feelings he had since the year began, and the events of this morning. The moments from earlier flashed vividly in his head all morning. Eventually the bell would ring for lunch causing a sigh of relief from Naruto. He hadn't been able to focus on much of anything all day and desperately needed a break from his classes, and maybe good meal. He made his way through the line, gathering small array of food for himself for he suddenly felt his appetite vanish. He wandered over to his usual table where his friends were eating and already involved in lively chatter.

He sat down besides Sakura, receiving a smile and a hello as he sat down. He returned it with his usually friendly smile, but unknowingly let a glimpse of his inner turmoil briefly show through. Sakura looked at him with subtle concern, silently asking with a look if he was ok. He looked at her with a subtle worry, they continued to converse silently in the way only close friends could. He softly spoke to her, assuring her he'd talk with her later. She smiled and nodded at his answer, Naruto knew she was worried and concerned about him, and the way he'd been acting recently. Naruto would spend the entire lunch hour spacing out from his friends, playing with his food, and just drifting away in his own thoughts.

The warning bell rang for the next period, the others quickly scattered and headed onward to class. Naruto looked at Sakura and said "Hey Sakura, could u get my assignment from History my history class today?" Sakura looked at him with an almost maternal concern before she asked "Are you not feeling well?" Naruto looked at her with a soft thankful expression for her concern and said " Yea… I think I should head home, I'm not feeling like myself today." She nodded and agreed to his request, "Ok, I'll come by later ok?" With that he nodded, grabbed his bag, and to head to the office to sign himself out before heading home.

Authors Notes

Ok after a little over a week of waiting heres the next chapter, ive had such serious writers block. I have a good grasp on the main events of my story but I've been having issues of the connecting events and details to lead the story. I'm sorry for my inner fangirl making Sasuke such a manwhore : )

But don't worry I'm planning to give him more depth then just a whore. In fact I say sorry ahead of time cause I plan on putting them both through a lot later on.

I've been inspired a lot by the songs "About You Now by Sugar Babes", "Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects", and "Fields Of Innocence by Evanescene" That last mentioned song hasn't played a part in the chapters you've seen so far it will. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and are patient Im in the middle of a Project that wont last much longer its for a Birthday that is in like 10 days. So cause of that and the holidays coming I might be a bit slow but I'll do my best.

Some parts of this are inspired by the cosplay music video by starring Nova and Twinfools, based on AnauchihaD of Deviant art.. FAB doujinshi forbidden Love

The Cosplay Video is on YOUTUBE go watch!!!

Thanks VERY MUCH as always My AWSOME fanfic and Video MUSE, Alyssa… the TINY BISHY PRINCE OF SHARINGAN, SASUKE. MY awesome Onii-chan.

PS go read her fanfic called High School Story (in my favs)

go… read… NOW!!!


	6. First Disclosure

~ Chapter 5: First Disclosure ~

Naruto entered his apt, dropping his bag near the door as he headed further inside towards his bedroom. He removed his jacket and hung it up in his little closet beside the front door. After moving back towards his bed, he undid his shirt and pants, replacing them with a slightly oversized t-shirt and navy colored sweatpants. Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, hunched over with his fingers interlaced in front of him. His head rested against his hands, as his eyes closed he thought about his experiences and feelings. He couldn't believe how many new had happened since the school year had begun, since he first saw Sasuke.

Some time later, he blinked his eyes open a few times before he opened them completely as he slowly sat up. Naruto looked around and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at the little clock in his room before speaking out loud to himself, "Hmm I must have dozed off for a bit." Not long after he had awoken from his little rest he heard a knock his door, realizing after several moments that it was most likely Sakura. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom as he called out, "Come in." Naruto emerged from his bedroom to see Sakura closing the door behind him, carrying what he assumed was his homework from history.

Naruto walked towards her and smiled as he reached out for his homework and said, "Thanks Sakura." He took it from her and walked over and tossed it onto his desk, for when he did his work later. Sakura held a worried expression as she walked towards him and sat down on the little couch, never taking her eyes off her friend. "Naruto, whats wrong? You haven't been yourself at all lately, in fact you've been on edge all the time, for weeks." Naruto looked at her worried eyes before letting out a sigh, he walked slowly towards the couch before sitting down beside her. He dropped his head and finally opened his eyes after another sigh. Without raising his head to look at her he asked a random question, "We've been friends a long time haven't we?"

Sakuras eyes widened at the question, she wondered what was coming next if he really had to question their friendship out of the blue. She just looked at him and with a soft smile said, "Yea, we have." After a lengthy pause in his speaking she again asked him, "Naruto, whats wrong your not acting like yourself." Right on cue, he replied saying he didn't feel like himself either, at all. He began to explain his conflicted feelings and fears lately, about how he had been kissed by a boy and didn't push away. Still holding his head down as if ashamed he held his hands on his hand and asked softly "What's wrong with me?" Sakura scooted close to him and placed a tender hand on his shoulder and said calmly and soothingly, "Naruto there is nothing wrong with you, or how you feel." He looked up at her with his eyes wide as if he wasn't completely confident that he's have her support, waiting silently for her to continue and assure him he was wrong.

She looked at him, leaning in as she placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. " There's nothing wrong with how you feel, it's not something we choose it's who we are." She pulled away and looked at him, happy to see his usual confident smile return. He reached out to her, saying "Thank you Sakura" as he hugged her in thanks.

After being relaxed by Sakura comforting words and understanding reaction, he slowly opened up to her more about his feelings concerning Sasuke. Naruto told her about what happened in the library and the bathroom earlier that day. They continued to the conversation at length, she asked him many questions like what it like and how it made him feel. Sakura then curiously asked, "Do you like him?" Naruto looked straight ahead of him as if searching for the answer before finally responding, " I… I think so, I'm not sure." Sakura not knowing what to say finally said what seemed the only logical thing she could think to say, "Maybe you should talk to him, after all, what will keeping this to yourself accomplish" Naruto suddenly raised his head up to look at his friend beside him as a subtle blush came over him, in a soft unsteady tone he said "I don't know if I can, I get so TENSE wherever I even see him let alone speak."

Sakura just lets out a laugh out of nowhere, Naruto looked at her with a puzzled expression before asking "Whats so funny?" Sakura calms her laughter before looking at him with a smile as she replies with, "I just find it funny that YOU of all people are scared to talk to somebody. I mean I don't think I've ever known you to be afraid to confront anyone." His eyes widened at her statement before relaxing into a smile, feeling comforted by her faith in his character. They continued talking until Sakura reliazed the late hour, "Well its getting kind of late so I'm gonna head home but we can talk again later ok." Naruto looked at her and nodded with a smile, "Thanks Sakura, for everything" He said as they stood up from the couch before he hugged her. He walked her to the door, once she was out and out of view he closed the door. Naruto stood there for several moments by the door before smiling and said to himself, "Maybe she's right."

The next day came and past as did the rest of the week until it was Friday at last. As he approached the school gates he heard the students giggling and talking about their plans they had for their weekend. He saw Sakura and smiled as she came towards him, they had been spending more time together then ever. Sakura nudged him a bit and asked, "So did you talk to him yet?" Nothing but a slight red glow on his face was given as a answer. She held a disappointed expression as she ran around to block his path to wave her scolding finger and said, "Naruto, you HAVE to talk to him sometime" He just looked at her and said, "I can't, what the hell would I say?" His friend just smiled and said "I'm sure you'll find something to say, just don't think about it so much" was all she said as she ran ahead after hearing the warning bell. He decided maybe she was right as he hurried inside.

The school day dragged on for what seemed like an eternity until his dreaded history class at last came and finally ended. Naruto headed out into hallway, towards the end where his locker was. The day was finally finished but as Naruto made his way down the hall his eyes drifted shut as he left his mind wander. Thinking to himself he began internally cursing himself for not saying anything to Sasuke yet. 'Its already been several days, and I haven't said ANYTHING' Naruto thought to himself. He let out a sigh before he opened his eyes, unfortunately trouble would awaiting him as he returned from his thoughts.

~ Authors Notes ~

_ **OH NO A CLIFF HANGER!!!!!** **Ok there's another chapter, can we guess what TROUBLE Naruto will be facing. Well If you have read A High School Story, a fanfiction by my friend Alyssa AKA KikoUzumaki here on then You may know whats coming. **_

_** I don't really have much to say about this chapter that won't reveal later events. I'm very happy with the way I'm setting up Sakura. I have plans for this story that will involve a CLOSE tie to Naruto and I decided to make Sakura a devoted ally of his as a change from the Fangirl she normal is portrayed as. I wanted a deeper personilty and role for her then that.**_

_** I AM sorry to my fellow Devoted Sasuke fans for not having him in this chapter but I assure you he will reappear in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, writers block is a BITCH!!! ENJOY!!**_


	7. First Attack

**Ok, So here AT last is chapter 6 of my first ever fanfic. im VERY sorry for the delay but i had bad writers block for how to do this chapter and lay the events put anmd WORSE just when I was aboput to finish this chapter the laptop i was working on CRASHED with the only copy so it took time for me to try and rewrite since the laptop had many of my notes that i had collected on my thoughts and brianstorming.**

**As the other chapters have been i have NO beta. I wanna see what i can do on my own with this being my first attempt at a fanfic. This is also my first attempt writing this way, with the lines breaking so be kind cause afterall isnt the story itself what REALLY matters??  
**

**I had planned to move further but i decided this was a decent stopping poiint to try and collect my thoughts of how i wanna play ut th next scene. WHICH BTW will be with them together Ive been slow to give them time together I wanted to lay some things out. I still havent gotten a clear mind of their familys and their past of WHY they are alone so im keeping it kinda vague til then.**

**WELL THAT ASIDE.... ENJOY!!!!!!**

~ Chapter 6: First Attack ~

Naruto was suddenly torn from his mental wanderings when he felt himself collide into something, or rather someone. He stumbled backwards a bit and looked up as he started to speak his apology. He suddenly stopped mid-statement as he opened his eyes to see who it was. He saw he was standing face to face with Kai, a person many were wise to avoid. He was a dangerous person to mess around with for many reasons. Naruto, being the relatively strong willed person looked him right in the eye as Kai glared at him with a angry expression for daring to bump into him.

"Watch where your going kid, unless your looking for trouble."

Naruto just glared right back at him, not seeming to care seeing as how trouble seemed to follow him regardless. He had long ago given up to taking care to avoid it. He was taken back a moment when Kai just shoved him aside out of his way. Naruto looked at him with teeth clenched, he hated people who thought they could just push people aside like that. Not really had any personal run ins with Kai he boldly stepped forward to speak.

"Never watching where your going, maybe you're the one looking for trouble."

Kai paused despite being a good way down the hall already. He turned quickly to look at the person who had the nerve to speak to him like that.

"What did you say!?!"

Naruto just stood there, not answering but certainly not cowering in fear like many people did. Kai had a reputation for being a particularly nasty bully. Kai glared at him not liking this kids way of looking at him, standing up to him. Out of nowhere Kai charged the few feet back towards Naruto. He grabbed him by his shirt collar as he slammed him into the row of lockers. Kai just looked him dead in the face before finally speaking.

"Guess your just a coward after all"

Naruto glared at him intensely before Head-butting Kai, he just smirked at him feeling very accomplished at what he just did. Kai looked at him and his little smirk and gritted his teeth.

"Oh your gonna be sorry you did that you little Brat!"

A small crowd of kids had gathered at the altercation that was unfolding. Eventually Sakura had noticed what was going on and made her way through the crowd and yelled out when she saw Naruto.

"Naruto!"

Kai knocked Naruto on the ground and threw out his foot to be caught before being able to deliver a second kick. Naruto pushed him backwards by the foot he held in his hand. Punchs, kicks, and screams continued as a fight broke out. Eventually, Naruto was shoved back towards the lockers hard, his head slamming into the combo lock of the top row locker he hit. He let out a low groan as he held the back of his head once he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Kai pulling out a small blade of some kind. Naruto jumped all over trying to avoid the small blade being thrust toward him. His palm was given a shallow cut when he held it pout to protect himself from more serious injury. Naruto stumbled back clutching his cut with his other hand.

Just as Kai was about to advance again the fight was paused when a small book, as if from nowhere, flew through the air and hit Kai in the head.

Kai let out a growl before demanding, "Who threw THAT?!?"

Kai looked all around him but with the small crowd gathered and the fact his back had been turned he could see where it came from. After scoping the area and not seeing he began to turn back to his current victim. Suddenly a commotion was heard and the crowd broke apart at the sight of Sakura. She was racing towards Naruto with teacher close behind. Kai huffed and he scattered along with the rest of the students.

As the crowd thinned and disappeared Naruto looked up and saw a single figure in the distance, behind where the crowd was once gathered. He looked and held a momentary shocked expression as he realized who was standing there, who had thrown the book.

'Sasuke?'

Sakura dropped beside Naruto, seeing his expression, she wondered if he was shaken from the fight.

"Naruto, are you ok… Are You ok… What Happened?"

Sakura getting no reply she waved her hand in front of His face. After a somewhat dazed look, he shook away his thoughts and replied.

"Yea I'm fine Sakura" Seeing her concern he quickly added "…I didn't mean to worry you"

Sakura watched him closely for a moment before asking if he was sure fine. With a nod and some words of reassurance he stood up with Sakura just as Kiba came running down the hall. He seemed to have heard what happened and arrived just as it was all over. He ran up to Sakura and Naruto, worry crossed his face at the bruise on his forehead and the traces of dirt of his cloths from the floor.

"I was outside when I heard people talking…. You ok man" Kiba asked as he looked at his slightly ruffed up friend.

Naruto looked to his side to see Kiba there and rubbed the back of his head with his hand chuckling lightly. He chuckled lightly in a nervous tone as he relayed that he was just fine. Kiba sighed subtly in relief that he was ok, having seen Kai in action first hand. He smiled until he looked and saw Narutos other hand at his side.

He pointed to his hand and said with a slight dramatic tone, "Naruto your hand… its bleeding"

Narutos eyes widened for a moment and blinked a few times before drawing his attention to his hand. He lifted it up and saw the blood on his hand. He then put up his famous smile. He turned to look from Kiba to Sakura and upon seeing her worry flare up again he let his smile soften.

"Its Ok Sakura, its just a scratch…." Naruto watched seeing her worry still lingering so he sighed before adding "…. I'll go get it looked at by the nurse before I leave ok, I'll see you guys later"

*Scene Change*

Naruto stepped back over towards his locker and grabbed his bag laying on the floor then headed to the nurses office. He walked down the hallway, letting out a sigh as his mind wandered. He knew he was ok but didn't want to make Sakura worry so he gave in to the request her eyes had silently spoken. After letting that thought drift out of his mind he then thought back to the fight. He began thinking about Sasuke.

' He taunts me and seems to go out of his way to frustrate me and -'

Narutos thoughts pause there not ready to revisit their recent run-ins right now. He couldn't piece it together in is mind as he began to draw the conclusion that Sasuke was a complicated person. He gave himself a silent laugh as he thought that he himself wasn't that simple either. For now he would put this on hold as he looked up and saw the doorway just several feet away. Naruto peeked in the open door and saw the school nurse looking like she was just finishing up her work for the day. Naruto looked over at her and was glad she hadn't left yet. The lady then turned around when she became aware of someone standing there at her door.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed to be seeking aid in such a minor injury. He then opened his eyes as he held up his hand for her to see. He said he had gotten a cut on his hand and just needed some dressing. She took a hold of his hand and smiled. She then turned to get out a little roll of bandage and a bottle of alcohol before she turned back to Naruto.

"it's a bit of a deep cut but nothing serious"

She said as she held his palm facing upwards while she applied a small bit of alcohol to clean it. Naruto winced for a moment at the burning of it hitting his open cut. Once it was cleaned and bandaged she smiled and dropped his hand signaling he was ready to go. With a smile and wave of his hand he thanked as he headed out the door.

*Scene Change*

Naruto made his way outside to the gates after finishing his spot at the nurse. He saw Sakura had stayed back to wait for him. He smiled and called to her as he ran towards her spot at the gate. She turned around with a returning smile as Naruto stood beside her. They proceeded to walk home together, and as the events of earlier faded from the forefront of their minds a happier Discussion began.

" So Naruto do u have plans this weekend? "

"Nothing special, did you have something in mind?"

Sakura looked at him and sigh discontent. "Unfortunately I'm going to visit family this weekend"

Naruto felt a tremor run through him, silence fell from him and his smile fell for a brief moment. Sakura smiled but her laugh dropped when she realized what she said and quickly stopped in her walk home. She looked at him and was about to take it back and say she was sorry. Naruto quickly smiled softly and held up a hand to stop her before she could speak.

"Its ok Sakura…. don't worry about. Well I'll see you Monday at school."

Sakura smiled and waved goodbye as they parted ways. He kept moving forward why she turned the corner, as she left his sight he sighed before continuing on his way. He knew she didn't mean to say something like that, to make family seem like waste or a bother. He himself didn't really know his family, he had lost his family years ago. He then raised his head trying not to let it get to him as he finally reached his apt building.

*Scene Change*

The afternoon passed by at a peaceful pace once he came home. He had spent his afternoon working on some school work, then took a fresh shower. While standing under the hot water thoughts returned to him, wondering why Sasuke helped him. Sasuke didn't seem to be known as one who cared enough to step up and help someone like that, plus the fact that he disappeared shortly after.

' Oh well' Naruto got out and dried off and then proceeded to get dressed. He hadn't been out on his own aware from the concerning gaze of his friends in a long while. He had decided to go to this small little club in town that was known for never checking Ids, he'd go there sometimes to relax when they had a decent band playing. He stood up from the edge of his bed once he was dressed. He was wearing a pair of old loose jeans that had tearing and signs of wear on the bottom. He also wore a loose Orange tshirt and a set of white sneakers with red laces. He dusted the unseen dust from himself before he moved towards his door to grab his chocolate brown cordory jacket, and with a turn of his keys in the lock he was off. He headed downstairs to the building entrance and headed down the street with his hands in his jacket pockets. He walked down the street towards town, he smiled softly enjoying the silence the evening brought. Naruto had no idea that his life would bring him another shocking and life changing moment this evening as he walked past a old broken street light towards as downtown came into view.

**I wanna thank the few people wh have inspired me and been pushing me to work on this... My Sasuke nii-chan which is known as KikoUzumaki on here and she is in my FAVed authors so PLEASE read her fanfic High School Story, thats where I got the char Kai from, hes OC from her story.**

**She ROCKS **

**Also Daydreamer79 who writes the most EPIC and AWSOME Naruto and Sasuke fanfics**

**Dax11, Toontwins, and Akiru Chan who also have authored my FAV stories such as**

**Living As One Of Them, Blood Stained Lilies, and Song and Kiss ( I love vamp fics if u didnt see that yet) **

**Also Dairyanjo my first REAL fan on here... u go girl and I hope u like this chapter, I promise more SasuNAru moments next chapter  
**


End file.
